Robot Girl
by Call Me Ookami-Chan
Summary: "And you're sure you've hurt in a way, that no one will ever know." -Linkin Park, "Robot Boy"
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Alright, before you completely indulge yourself in this story, this is not a yaoi story. If you're here for that, then turn around right now and go back to searching for what you want [even though I would prefer you gave my poor story a shot]. At this point in time, I'm not sure what this story will be love-interest-wise, but I'm headed toward Sasuke/OC/Naruto. I don't think there will be much of the Naruto part until the sequel to this series [which I have planned]. So, if you have some time to spare, please have mercy on my soul and read my story. I hope you enjoy it if you do. And thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do not own the Linkin Park lyrics that influenced the title of this story and that I put into the description. The only thing in this story I own is the OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Robot Girl<strong>

_Prologue_

Each footstep crunching as he stepped into the blanket of snow, his gaze roamed over the charred remains of the small village. The inferno had only died out a short time ago because he could still see smoldering embers, flickering briefly before dying out. As he continued walking, the stench of burnt flesh wafted in the nighttime air, making his stomach churn the slightest bit. The scent grew weaker as he began nearing the edge of the village, making his way toward an open field. But when reaching the snow-covered field, his gaze landed on something. When squinting, the something turned into the form of a body.

When moving closer to the body, it grew smaller, into the form of a small child. Just before fully standing in front of the child, his foot hit something, and when his gaze moved down, he was staring into the face of a dead woman. Unlike the other bodies of the village, this woman had been killed by someone, not the fire that had swallowed up her fellow villagers.

Tearing his gaze away from the corpse beneath his feet, he stared up at the child, and he wasn't sure how, but his stomach churned more when staring at the girl. By the amount of snow piled on her head, shoulders, and entire body, he could only assume she had been here for hours—possibly a day or two. Her golden hair fell to the ground, so it most likely hadn't been cut in months. Her little arms were wrapped around her legs and her head rested on her knees. Something was on her cheeks, something that glinted in the moonlight, and when examining her closer, he saw that they were tears that had frozen because of the freezing temperatures. The only movement she made was her trembling. He noticed that her skin and lips were turning blue. If he didn't do something soon, she was going to die of hypothermia. It surprised him that she hadn't succumbed to it by now.

But what stood out about this small child was her eyes. Even when he stood before her, her deadened blue eyes never wavered from the dead body in front of him.

After a few moments of standing in front of this child, she finally turned to look up at him, her voice a mere whisper as she said, "Okaa-chan won't wake up." Reaching her shaking hand out, she tugged at the fabric of his pants. "Will you make her wake up, Shinobi-sama?"

"You're safe now." It was the only thing he could tell her before he ripped off his cloak, wrapping it around the child as he lifted her into his arms. "You're safe now." He repeated, pausing momentarily as her arms came tight around his neck, her chin digging into his shoulder.

When he began walking away, one of her arms moved from around his neck and from what she said next, he knew that she was waving her hand toward the dead woman on the ground. "Bye-bye, Okaa-chan…"

Hatake Kakashi would never forget what happened that night.


	2. 01

**A/N: **Well, here is where we meet our main character. I know this is a short chapter, but they'll eventually start to get longer. Just hang in there with me. Thank you for everyone that's been reading the story. Feel free to leave me some comments. Like the story, the author, follow it, do whatever you wish to do. Um, I do believe that's all I have to say. Read on and enjoy. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Robot Girl<strong>

_01_

It was as if they were grains of sand slipping through her fingers and no matter how hard she tried to hold onto them, keep them from leaving her, they were all falling out of her grasp. As much as she tried to hold on, her exhausted body told her to just let it go. That fading voice commanded that she never let go, but it was just the voice of someone who's life faded away a long time ago, the voice of a ghost who taught her there was a lot more to be afraid of than ghosts.

* * *

><p>There were voices that seemed to come from all around her but the only thing she could focus on was the throbbing pain in her skull. Something pressed against her cheek and she forced herself to open her eyes, looking with blurred vision at the three faces all hovering over her. Staring at the three of them, her head would cock to the side, taking in the varying colors of their hair and eyes—blonde and cerulean, onyx and onyx, pink and emerald.<p>

And then she felt the stabbing pain in her heart that made her cringe in pain. Then she remembered everything that had happened before this exact moment and she returned to the person she had been before the fire. Instinctually, it seemed, she seemed to freeze over and her heart went completely numb to all the pain. Oddly enough, her thoughts briefly moved toward the boys of the village before the fire ravaged it and killed them all and how they would taunt her for being so cold.

"Hey, nee-chan," her gaze moved toward the blonde teenager who, unlike the other two, had gotten even closer to her, "Are you okay?" How innocent a question that was and she wanted to be angry at him—because how could someone that had just lost everything for a _second damn time _be just _okay_?—but she just couldn't be angry at him and she wasn't sure why.

"I'm…" With a dry throat, her voice cracked. "What…happened?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," a voice from somewhere past the three teenagers over her called out, "let her have some room to breathe." The blonde one who had spoken to her first helped her lean up against a nearby tree. When they moved away from her, there was a silver-haired man standing in front of her, staring at her intently.

After a short period of silence, the man bent down in front of her. "Can you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"

A plan formed in her mind and she shook her head after a few moment of silence. "I'm sorry but all I remember is a fire. Everything else is…hazy…"

The man sighed and lifted up. "Well, we can't just leave you here with a burned village and nowhere to live. We'll have to bring you back to our village to be healed and then the medics can work to restore your memories and we can piece together just what happened here." He explained.

"Sensei," the pink-haired one spoke up, "we haven't introduced ourselves to her. Won't she be scared to travel with a bunch of strangers?"

With a laugh, the older man rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose you're right about that." He glanced back at her up against the tree. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, a Jounin from Konohagakure no Sato. This is my team." He pointed toward the pinkette, "This is Haruno Sakura," then the blonde, "Uzumaki Naruto," and lastly the dark-haired one, "and this is Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl, using the tree to support her, managed to get to her feet. "I'm not sure about much," she started as she smiled slightly, "but what I can be sure about is that my name is Haruka. It's nice to meet you all."


End file.
